


Childhood Blues

by aoseiasagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseiasagi/pseuds/aoseiasagi
Summary: “If you watch the sky as the sun sets from this hill for 51 days in a row, your love will be requited,” you said, “or so I heard.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A [Childhood Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmNkrz5eauk) fanfic.
> 
> This was originally written for Tsukki day of Haikyuu Month (July 2016), but I'm posting it here because it's his birthday todaaaaaay ^_^

“If you watch the sky as the sun sets from this hill for 51 days in a row, your love will be requited,” you said, “or so I heard.”

It didn’t exactly catch me by surprise, but I guess a part of me didn’t think of this as a possibility when you told me that you wanted to leave right away after practice.  And a part of me was amazed at how the two of us had actually run uphill for this.

But I wasn’t going to complain.

I took a deep breath and pocketed my hands, shoulders relaxing at the sight of setting sun.

It was quite a view – one different from the usual bright light that spread across clear blue skies during the morning.  The sun almost looked cold against the mixed warm hues that painted the skies.

I looked to my side, and my mouth curved into possibly the most genuine smile I have ever been capable of.

Red and yellow, and the shades close to them were reflected in your eyes.  Its remaining light seemed to shine on your face as you looked in amazement at the sky.  Your smile has grown wide, even though just moments ago while you were talking, you were timidly hiding that smile and that excitement.  Or rather, you were trying to hide them.  But it wasn’t like I wasn’t going to be able to see those emotions even if you prevented that smile from reaching the surface.

The summer breeze blew on your fringe for a bit giving me a better view of how you smiled or how your eyes shined or how the sunset skies shaded a blush on your skin.

There was nothing to complain about.

“There’s no way I would believe such a rumor, right?” you said while laughing.  But you changed clothes and packed up your bag in record time.

When I got out of the club room you were murmuring No’s and No way’s to yourself as you shook your head. _Were you convincing yourself about not believing on the rumor?_ I never asked.  I didn’t exactly need to.

“Are you finally at your wit’s end?” I asked, even before I actually thought it through.  You pouted and marched off a few paces ahead of me, reaching the top of the hill first.

“Can you stop looking at me like you were looking at an idiot?”   _I wasn’t._  But maybe that was how it seemed like, so I didn’t say a thing.  “It’s like a good-luck ritual, okay? When you’re driven into a corner, even such things are necessary,” you explained with your eyes focused on the darkening skies.

_I wonder… are you picturing the face of the person you like when you stare at this sunset?  Are you imagining how good things would be after the next 49 days?  Are you planning a lot – even though you have such a tight schedule – for the days when they would be the one standing here instead of me?_

“You won’t listen to what I say anyway. Like a little kid,” I grumbled to myself.  For a moment it looked like you were hurt and I was sure you heard me.  The look on your face has me already regretting everything I’ve said in the past hour.  But your expression quickly changed into a determined one and your words – “Sorry, Tsukki” – didn’t even sound like how they usually did.  Somehow I couldn’t tell what was going on in your head.

I sat on the corner of the bed with my back against the wall for hours and I still didn’t know what exactly I wanted to tell you.  And talking to dinosaur figurines didn’t help.  They looked far more interested in sleeping than listening to me anyway.  And that’s saying a lot, because obviously, the figurines didn’t need sleep.  Or maybe I just couldn’t see them clearly because the lights in my room were off or because my glasses were on top of the desk instead of being worn or both.

I pulled one stuffed tyrannosaurus rex to my lap and hugged it tightly.  If my memory serves me right, this one has been with me since grade school – just like you.  Except, it hasn’t thought of leaving me yet, not even once.

All this thinking has me reminded how much I love you.

There were things I realized when I fell in love and fell for you more and more.  I’ve become more aware of who you are, more sensitive of everything you do, more curious about your thoughts and feelings, and more affected by anything and everything about you.

And looking at that determined face made me question how much I really do know about you.

For 51 days, you’ll be gathering your courage to express those feelings you’re determined about.

Every time we reached the top of the hill, you looked like you achieved something great.  I’ve never seen you like this before – not with or for anyone you ever fell for.  How your eyes glistened at the sight of the sunset made me see how much this person means to you.  How your steps become quicker as we near the top made me see how much you wanted to be able to express yourself clearly to this person.

Looking at you made me think again how cool you are – how cool you have always been.

This isn’t exactly the right time to fall for you even more.   _I’m being pathetic._

“Honestly! If you hate it that much, you don’t have to come with me every day! Jeez!” you complained.   _I really look like I hate this, don’t I?_  “It’s getting dark, so it’s dangerous.” was my halfhearted reply.  It didn’t actually make sense because we’ve gone home separately at later hours before.  “You’re probably not going to keep it up, anyways,” I continued.  Then there was that fire that burned behind your eyes again.  The sun has set but your eyes still shined with the courage and determination you picked up from tonight’s sunset.

_Yes, you look better that way._

You relaxed as we walked towards the direction of our homes.  You were unusually quiet – probably deep in thought – so I just put my headphones back on.  I didn’t turn on the music though.  Your soft humming when you think I’m not listening has always been the music that calmed me best.  My thoughts return to memories of your face each time your heart was broken.  I hope I won’t have to see it again.

I hope this person you long for sees how wonderful you are.

And as for me, 34 days should be enough to ready myself for you rushing to me to tell me the outcome.

When we became teenagers, I actually thought we grew closer.  You grew taller – I thought you’d actually reach the same line of sight I had.  I’ve always wondered if you’d see through me more easily now that you could look into my eyes without having to look up that far.  So many things began to change, and I guess there were times that were somewhat uncomfortable.

_But no matter how much has changed, I wouldn’t hate any time spent with you._

I could get used to seeing you run forward up this hill, or somewhere else pretty soon, instead of walking a step behind me.  I could actually start eating the fries that come with the burger I order when I eat fast food.  I could get used to seeing you with someone else.

I could get used to not spending as much time with you as we used to.

The remaining 21 days passed by all too quickly.  I guess going out for cakes at random hours or going home together is going to be out of the question after today.

Today is the last day.  You looked at the sunset lovingly with a contented smile on your face.  If I could at least help keep that smile on your face, I’d probably do anything.

“Who did you fall in love with this time? I’ll help you out,” I asked as the sun completely disappeared from the view.

You took a deep breath, turned to me, and held my hand, “That would be… you.  I fell in love because it’s you,” he confessed.

Your eyes shined the same way they did each time you stood on top of the hill to watch the sunset.  They looked like they were filled with thoughts, feelings, and stories to tell.  They have always looked so bright that I didn’t want to look away.  But now they were directed at me and somehow, being under the gaze of those eyes felt very embarrassing.

“…Took you so long,” I grumbled looking away.

You smiled so brightly it felt like a dream.  Before I knew it, my hand found its way to your cheek.

“Tsukki, don’t pinch me!” you squealed.

It looks like it’s not a dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?
> 
> Volunteer to be my beta?  
> Or befriend me? :)))


End file.
